1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to torque detectors.
2. Description of Related Arts
Torque detectors have, for example: an input shaft and an output shaft coupled coaxially through a torsion bar; a permanent magnet fixed to the input shaft; multiple magnetic yokes each formed of a soft magnetic body to be arranged within the magnetic field of the permanent magnet to form a magnetic circuit and fixed to the output shaft; a pair of magnetic flux collector rings for inducing magnetic fluxes from the magnetic yokes; and magnetic sensors for detecting magnetic fluxes induced by the magnetic flux collector rings. The pair of magnetic flux collector rings each have nail pieces arranged in such a manner as to face each other. The magnetic sensors are provided between the respective pair of nail pieces (refer to Patent Document 1 for example).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2004-101277